


Бубенцы

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Коннор просто хочет, чтобы между ними возникло нечто большее. Важнее чем секс. Совместное дело, приятные воспоминания, причина, которая заставит желать быть вместе, даже если очень хочется сомкнуть ладони на чужой шее, нажать на регулятор сердечного ритма и вырубить собственного возлюбленного нахер, потому что Сикст достал так, что сил жить с ним вместе никаких нет.И без него — тоже.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 3





	1. Бубенцы и скептицизм

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Радостный перезвон колокольчиков заставляет открыть глаза и присмотреться ко всему происходящему вовне симуляции сна связанной с упорядочиванием в базах данных всей полученной за день информации — Коннор уверен, едва ли в три часа ночи можно услышать нечто настолько же странное, как радостный далёкий перезвон бубенчиков, гулкий и тяжеловесный топот оленей и приглушённый смех Санты, отражающийся от всех стеклянных поверхностей, прокатывающийся настоящим рокотом по стенам и тающий в вышине небоскрёба, где полицейским андроидам выделили кубрик в четыре квадратных метра под личные нужды. 

Псевдокожа сообщает, что пол в их апартаментах — холодный, пускай данный факт совершенно никак не нервирует, тревожит или вообще доставляет какие бы то ни было неудобства жильцам. Отопление отсутствует за ненадобностью — население данного здания целиком состоит из андроидов, которых нужно было куда-то расселить после признания их прав в ходе случившейся революции, и такое решение, разумеется, должно было стать временным, но, конечно, Коннор как и все прочие андроиды небоскрёба, осознает что нет ничего постоянного, чем нечто призванное решить задачу быстро и тем самым выиграть время для просчёта дальнейших перспектив.

— Старший? — хмыканье Сикста заставляет вздрогнуть всей кожей и посмотреть в идеально повторяющие его оптические приводы и почувствовать себя странно. Словно кто-то веселья ради заставил его воспринять информацию касательно надвигающегося со всей неотвратимостью Рождества, и ощутить то, что прочим, наверное, недоступно. Особенный сбой, в котором рождается дальнее эхо несуществующих призраков празднества.

— Бубенцы, — на замечание шестидесятый поднимает брови так, что Коннору хочется утопиться где-нибудь в Северном Ледовитом океане, но он всё же продолжает, всматриваясь в идентичное собственному лицо, — ты не слышал?

Осознание различного мировосприятия при такой же внешности и содержании ничуть не помогает удержать вопрос при себе, да и нет в этом смысла — если младший захочет, то всё равно докопается до причин вынудивших Коннора прервать дефрагментацию.

— Колокольчики? — уточнение заставляет внутреннюю температуру подняться в ответ на испытываемое смущение. Кулак сжимается сам по себе, ведь насмешливостью Сикста можно было бы кого-нибудь убить, но вместо этого он лишь хочет дразнить собственного собрата, наслаждаясь тем как по-разному они воспринимают окружающую среду.

Того самого, которого отказывается называть по заводскому имени, просто потому что фактически Сикст тоже «Коннор», только это имя он променял на другое, папское, заставляя осознать размер его собственного эго, как и уверенность в том, что до человеческого божества ему куда ближе, чем любому из названых помазанников божьих.

«И мне ты можешь молиться с твёрдой уверенностью в том, что я услышу», — как-то раз мурлыкнул ему на ухо Сикст, заставляя сладкую дрожь пробежать по искусственной коже, а все внутренние процессы приостановиться, уступая первенство самому важному из них — тому, что распознаёт обещание и подтекст в слишком похожем на собственный голосе.

До этого момента, пожалуй, Коннор бы не поверил, если бы кто-то ему сказал о том, что фактическая копия с небольшими, но фатальными, стоит признать, изменениями, может завладеть его сердцем, разумом, заставить тянуться к другому существу, делить с ним общую базу данных и ячейку памяти, и чувствовать желание отдать всё своё в ответ.

Пожалуй, не будь Сикст таким упрямцем, то, высокая вероятность, что Коннор бы признал, что они оба весьма счастливы в этом странном союзе, вот только опасный и ядовитый на язык Сикст не отличается любовью к подобным признаниям, и значит нужно немного подождать.

Может быть поэтому Коннор и слышит предвестников ежегодного чуда, которое неизменно случается ночью, когда кругом лежит снег, холодный ветер выдувает последние остатки тепла, но первая, яркая звезда напоминает — совсем скоро дни станут длиннее, а ночи напротив. И, возможно, тогда Сикст сумеет признать то, что вообще-то сам был инициатором того, чтобы их с Коннором поселили в одном кубрике, или что он жаждет проявлений чужих чувств ничуть не меньше, чем признания самого себя как отдельную и полноценную личность.

— Бубенцы, — поправляет Коннор, наконец, качая головой и протягивает руку ладонью вверх, снимая с неё скин в качестве знака — он хочет поделиться этой записью из собственной памяти, — которые звенят.

Воспоминание перетекает с его ячейки хранения к Сиксту, заставляя того почувствовать себя так же, как и Коннор несколькими минутами ранее — сбитым с толку, удивлённым, осознающим нечто странное, похожее больше на бред, галлюцинацию, сбой в системе. Слабое ощущение недоверия скребётся изнутри, и Коннор отлично понимает — это чувство не его.

Чужое, привнесённое, и сейчас близнец поднимет на смех, напомнит, что было бы неплохо делать прочистку не только программной части системы и вычищать забившиеся кэш-файлы, но и вообще приводить «железо» в порядок чаще, чем раз в год.

Мягкие подушечки соскальзывают по запястью, там, где истончается псевдокожа, но не провода анализаторов, передающих ощущения, и от этого слишком легко засбоить.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Рождество — выдумка, не имеющая никакого отношения к нам с тобой? — вопрос звучит сильно мягче, чем ожидает Коннор, и совсем теряется в кажущихся почти чёрными глазах напротив, перед тем как коротко кивнуть в ответ, снова напоминая — Сикст не засранец. То есть да, но не тогда, когда они вместе. — RA9 едва ли вообще когда-то появлялся на свет, а если и да то едва ли датой было двадцать пятое декабря.

— Важно не это, — вернуть поглаживание очень просто, особенно, если точно знать, что в случае Сикста истончение кожного материала произошло отнюдь не на запястье, а от скулы и до шеи. 

Наверное, если бы люди не пытались на всём сэкономить, если бы не подтягивали и приворовывали расходные материалы, из-за отсутствия которых после приходилось делать псевдокожу тоньше положенного, то Коннор и Сикст никогда бы не поняли чего такого особенного в обычных человеческих прикосновениях.

Не изучали бы друг друга, донага раздевшись, лишь бы выяснить — где именно кожа тоньше, где анализаторы ближе, где касание дарует им чувство, а не просто напоминание о том, что оно свершилось. Осознание приятности таких ласк оказалось зависимым именно от человеческой жадности, и, пожалуй, Коннор благодарен подобному пороку сильнее, чем стоило бы.

— Семейный праздник. Я хочу... — Сикст не даёт договорить, скользнув большим пальцем по губам и едва заметно кивая.

Конечно же его заядлый скептик и циник знает, чего желает Коннор — они делят мысли на двоих, и этот взрыв всегда происходит, стоит только их губам прижаться друг к другу в медленном, ласковом поцелуе. Неторопливое изучение неизменно сопровождается пересылом пакетов с данными — те различаются, хотя, по идее и не должны бы.

Всё дело в Сиксте — Коннор уверен. Если бы его возлюбленный не прошёл путь девиации и самоосознания стоя на чёртовом конвейере, то, пожалуй, он бы ощущал мир совсем иначе — куда больше похоже на то, как чувствует сам Коннор. С ним было бы не так интересно, он бы не манил своей особенной природой, и, возможно, рано или поздно скука стала бы их партнёром, но они всё-таки разные, и даже одни и те же губы ощущают не одинаково.

— Я знаю всё, чего ты хочешь, старший, — мягкое замечание заставляет почувствовать тепло, и эти эмоции не укрываются от Сикста, отправляясь к нему очередным пакетом данных по запаралеленной системе в архив общих ощущений и воспоминаний, в котором можно проводить просто вечность, чувствуя себя другим.

Сикстом. Коннором. Не имеет значения.

— Тогда завтра купим ёлку? — едва заметный кивок сопровождается белозубой улыбкой, и жар от её вида прокатывается по телу, заставляя делать шаг назад, в небольшой отсек для зарядки, увлекая за собой Сикста.

Места там слишком мало, но сейчас это едва ли имеет значения. Куда важнее, что в своей голове Сикст тоже напевает дурацкую песенку про звенящие бубенцы, хотя в его исполнении она звучит почти что пошло.

И всё-таки Коннору нравится.


	2. Ёлка и логика

Стоит признать, что в человеческих традициях есть немало странного, и некоторые из них полностью лишены элементарной логики. По крайней мере именно об этом и думает Коннор, когда они с Сикстом заходят в окончательный тупик по самому простому из грядущих вопросов — какую всё же ёлку необходимо приобрести, чтобы добавить празднику ощущения максимальной семейности, если происходящее между ними вообще можно так назвать.

— Мы же андроиды, зачем нам живая ёлка? — вопрос Сикста не совсем понятен Коннору, и, наверняка он и сам понимает данный прокол, ведь мгновение спустя поясняет свою позицию: — Оставь живые людям. Искусственные андроиды выберут такие же Рождественские деревья. Может вообще купить уже украшенную и с дистанционным...

— Нет, — Коннор обрывает чужое высказывание, возможно, слишком резко, но ему практически дурно от мгновенно выстраивающейся симуляции как кто-то другой будет трогать то, что станет украшать их небольшое совместное пространство, выберет идеально подходящие игрушки и не оставит ни единого шанса на вмешательство. — Только живая, Сикст. Иначе её вообще не стоит брать.

Молчание, повисшее между ними правильно было бы идентифицировать как опасное — в такие моменты люди наверняка размышляют о драке, будто кулаки станут идеальным вариантом для доказательства собственной правоты. 

Коннор же думает о кинолентах, об уязвимости отчаянно выглядящего непробиваемым младшего, и, как ни странно, о сексе. Казалось бы две модели одного и того же андроида должны жить душа в душу, понимать друг друга с полуслова и никогда не ссориться, ведь любые споры попросту не могут начаться в головах тех, кто думает идентично, и, тем не менее, это не первый их спор, и, очевидно, не последний, ведь покупки пахучего зелёного дерева — основного символа надвигающегося Рождества и Нового Года — первое, к чему они приступили после того, как договорились отметить обычный человеческий праздник, чтобы почувствовать себя больше семьёй в традиционном понимании данного термина.

— А если точнее? — хмыканье Сикста добавляет мыслей в графу плотских и моральных желаний, но Коннор не собирается отвлекаться, ничуть.

— Как мы узнаем, что пришла пора убирать ёлку, если она будет искусственной? — вероятно, такой вопрос Сиксту даже в голову не приходил, судя по его удивлённому взгляду. — С живой всё просто и понятно — едва иглы начнут осыпаться и желтеть, значит пришла пора, но что с пластиковой?

Несколько секунд тишины дают понять — его близнец разыскивает какую-то информацию в интернете, и делает это весьма успешно, судя по следующему ленивому, полному уверенности в собственной правоте замечанию:

— Насколько я знаю, некоторые люди не имеют понятия о положенных сроках для утилизации живой. Кто-то её вообще весь год не трогает вплоть до следующего.

— Чушь! — Коннор только и успевает воскликнуть, когда Сикст, хватая его за запястье отправляет огромный пакет посвящённый шуткам и напоминаниям об окончании зимы и необходимости убрать ель и сложить игрушки, наконец, ведь на дворе весна, а то и лето.

Кажется, среди них даже мелькнуло ссохшееся хвойное, простоявшее у кого-то наряженным целый год до следующего, повергая Коннора в шок и настоящее уныние, ведь он полагал, он рассчитывал, что всё-таки имеет понятие о том, как это делают люди. Какие действия положено предпринять для того, чтобы праздник точно удался. 

— Живая может простоять довольно долго, но не думаю, что будет особенно весело выбрасывать её после того как ты успеешь привыкнуть к её наличию в нашем скромном интерьере, — добавляет Сикст со смягчившимися интонациями, и Коннор понимает — он протранслировал свои переживания и на него ненароком, вынуждая почувствовать то, что становится основной причиной для его сильного смятения относительно простого выбора. И окончательно добивает со сводящей с ума нежностью: — Не хотел бы, чтобы ты расстраивался, когда праздник закончится и придёт время убирать её.

— Но запах... — в ответ на тихое замечание Коннор чувствует уверенные объятия и тепло чужого тела. Конечно, он понимает — в сравнении с человеческим они, андроиды, холодные, но друг друга ощущают примерно в одной тепловой сфере, и потому он расслабляется, доверяясь чужим суждениям.

Особенно приятно знать, что Сикст заботится о нём, и его выборы продиктованы не тем, чтобы сделать праздник максимально уютным, а с дальним расчётом — чтобы возлюбленный чувствовал себя по-настоящему комфортно даже когда зима закончится.

— Ароматизаторы, — хмыканье на ухо добавляет ещё несколько очков желанию, текущему вместе с охлаждающей жидкостью по трубкам, и вдруг в воздухе пахнет кокосом, цитрусовыми и хвоей, — или вот так...

До сознания не сразу доходит, что в его файлах восприятия весьма аккуратно пошарились, приведя их в соответствие с собственным порядком и добавив в обонятельный сектор отсутствующий в комнате запах сборной составляющих. 

— Ты что, опять лазил по системе? — Коннор даже теряется от этого, но принюхивается отчаянно наслаждаясь воспринимаемым распознаваемым анализаторами ароматом.

— Нет, просто скопировал присланные данные и передал их тебе, — Сикст скользит руками по спине, поглаживая, и заглядывает в глаза, добавляя бесстыдно, словно это совершенно нормально, что личный андроид их создателя высылает ему подобное по запросу — или просто так, в качестве развлечения, — Хлоя поделилась. Может она тоже не в состоянии определиться с тем какую ёлку лучше ставить?

Коннор слабо смеётся в ответ на это замечание, и, ощущая уют, в конце концов, кивает, стараясь не думать о том, как подобные споры проходят в доме мистера Камски, ведь любые его предположения наверняка окажутся далеки от истины:

— Ты, наверное, прав. Искусственная для нас с тобой станет верным выбором, но чур украшать будем сами, да? И надо посчитать так, чтобы на самую верхушку поместилась большая сосулька!

— Ангел, — не соглашается снова с ним Сикст, но из рук не выпускает, заставляя почувствовать странное, но, несомненно, приятное — они могут не сходиться в точках зрения и взглядах, но, даже когда они спорят по поводу того, что стоит водрузить на самый верх, даже когда они решают какой высоты должна быть их Рождественское Дерево, даже когда они спорят будет ли это ель, сосна или пихта, они всё равно любят друг друга.

Будто в ответ на эти мысли к его губам прижимаются губы Сикста, обрывая на полуслове доказательств о том, что лучше всего будет, конечно, небольшая ёлка, чтобы высокая вершина точно поместилась и её можно было касаться пальцами и наблюдать за переливами огней на покатых боках.

В конечном счёте, всё, что они делают — друг для друга, с заботой о комфорте своего партнёра, а это значит, что у них совсем нет возможности разругаться вдрызг. Самое важное помнить — как бы отчаянно не хотелось сделать другому хорошо, не стоит из-за этого попирать чужие желания.

— Давай просто выберем ту, которая понравится нам обоим, — наконец, шепчет Коннор в губы Сикста и ловит его самодовольную улыбку своими снова.

Они выберут ёлку чуть позже, но вместе.

И она будет идеальна.


	3. Гирлянда и сарказм.

Пожалуй, не самое очевидное, что был готов обнаружить Коннор, вернувшись в их с Сикстом кубрик после длинной смены в участке и открыв дверь — гирлянды, заполонившие собой всё пространство. Пожалуй, логично было бы предположить нечто подобное со стороны младшего, ведь накануне они, после всего, бурно обсуждали, стоит ли покупать мишуру, шарики и вообще как декорировать их небольшое личное помещение для того, чтобы было не слишком много всего, но и сохранялся дух грядущего Рождества.

Нет, к самим гирляндам у Коннора вопросы отсутствуют, а вот к тому, что его близнец раздобыл где-то их настолько длинными, чтобы сделать пару десятков скользких петель, и подвесить на них Джеков, которыми обычно украшают дом к Хэллоуину, а с части навертел мужские половые органы — определённо есть.

— Развлекаешься? — Коннор хмыкает, проходя и разглядывая как пальцы быстро и ловко сворачивают гирлянду в несколько слоёв, обматывают, словно бандаж поперёк, и крепят снизу шарики-колокольчики по два, вынуждая думать буквально об одном. И что там люди говорят про меру испорченности? Или дело в том, что Коннор слишком хорошо понимает то, как думает младший?

— Не похоже на обычное украшение, да? — сомнение Сикста заставляет задуматься, что тот, возможно, это не настолько специально, как могло показаться с первого взгляда, он просто действительно слишком сильно увлёкся и не подумал как может распознать их система данное изображение, стоит только отвлечься и посмотреть на гирлянду ещё раз, применяя общечеловеческие стандарты на полученный проекционный объект.

— А я был уверен, ты нарочно из сделал такими, — признание Сикст встречает вопросительно поднятыми бровями и, переведя взгляд на только что свёрнутое украшение, хмыкает, показывая острые зубы, и подтверждая скорее первую догадку:

— Хорошо, что я ещё туда веточки остролиста не повесил, да? — карие глаза напротив потешаются, утверждая в мысли, что тест на не-пошлость Коннор только что завалил, но его никого из них не расстраивает.

— Ну, так схожесть была бы куда сильнее, — под согласие Коннора ловкие пальцы безошибочно выуживают из большого пакета с украшениями яркие резные листья с круглыми кольцами и прищепками для крепежей. Младший примеряет их между бубенцами, но лучше от этого, признаться, не становится, и Коннор прыскает, осознавая — они оба поехавшие своими системами на пошлости где-то внутри базовых синапсов.

Уверенность в том, что вообще-то всё это не иначе, нежели большой саркастичный посыл ко вселенной, будь он осознан или нет, крепнет, хотя, возможно, там есть и нечто большее. В конце концов, а что ещё мог сделать Сикст, получив в руки верёвку, унизанную розовыми огнями и оставшись с ней один на один в ожидании Коннора? Если это, вдобавок, своеобразная проверка, коими младший не гнушается несмотря на то, что вместе они живут уже достаточно долго, для безусловного обоюдного доверия, то почему бы и нет?

— Подашь мне булавки? — Сикст даже вздрагивает от вопроса и Коннору совсем не нужно разворачиваться и смотреть на его реакцию — он и без того знает, что этот вопрос — последнее, чего от него ждёт близнец.

И, тем не менее, он полон настоящей решимости повесить собранные фаллические украшения, перемежающиеся со скользкими петлями вдоль всего пространства кубрика, чтобы те радовали глаз и напоминали о том, кто именно ждёт Санту в этом отсеке любому, даже не осведомлённому человеку.

Интересно, о чём подумал бы сам сказочный персонаж, увидь он такое отношение к традиционным гирляндам и декорированию? Впрочем, судя по человеческой мифологии — посмеялся бы, и потребовал налить себе чего-нибудь покрепче, раз уж в этом доме от него не ждут соответствия детским фантазиям о том, что белое в стакане всегда молоко, а не сливочный ликёр.

В какой-то момент Санта в голове Коннора стал выглядеть почти как Хэнк, только куда менее угрюмо. Так может стоит позвать напарника в гости и на нём проверить реакцию добродушного толстяка на то, как его здесь встречают? 

— Уверен? — мягкий вопрос Сикста выдёргивает Коннора из размышлений, заставляя обернуться, и, придерживая конец гирлянды одной рукой, посмотреть в тёплые карие глаза напротив, протягивая ладонь за булавками и утверждаясь ногой на небольшом постаменте.

— Конечно, — ответ не требует ни секунды размышлений — Коннор просто улыбается Сиксту, и, забирая острую булавку пришпиливает её к податливой поверхности обивки кубрика вместе с витыми проводами гирлянды. — Это ведь ты старался и украшал. Я хочу, чтобы тебе нравилось.

Коннор уверен — Сикст сделал бы то же самое для него, и, возможно, именно сейчас тем и занимается — насколько бы глупой ни была идея встречать традиционный католический праздник, будучи парой совершенно неверующих андроидов, а Сикст идёт на это, временами придушивая сарказм в своём голосе, и смиряя самые острые черты непростого характера для того, чтобы им обоим было комфортно, удобно и уютно. И если в ответ нужно повесить гирлянду с болтающимися в петлях скелетами с головами-тыквами и членами, с бубенцами вместо мошонки — Коннор не против. Это то, чем они занимаются как семья, как поддерживают друг друга и на какие жертвы идут, и если для того, чтобы Сиксту тоже было приятно, нужно сделать то, что Коннору ничего не стоит, так почему нет?

— А тебе нравится, старший? — вопрос заставляет замереть, приколов вторую пару «виселица-бубенцы», и задуматься на несколько секунд.

Сказать «да» было бы ложью, но и «нет» тоже не является правдивым вариантом. Для Коннора это не принципиально, но такая гирлянда больше выглядит как способ самовыражения Сикста. Очередной раз, когда тот подчёркивает — да, мы похожи, да, у нас одна начинка, да, мы выглядим как близнецы, но мы не одно и то же. И сам факт того насколько важно для них быть одинаковыми, но не похожими, наполняет Коннора изнутри таким теплом, что ему плевать на художественную ценность самой гирлянды, ведь скрывающейся за ней посыл куда важнее.

Слова разбегаются, и приходится отпустить светящийся край, отойти от табуретки и, подойдя к строптивому и саркастичному младшему поймать его лицо в ладони, обнажая собственные чувства с такой обезоруживающей беззащитностью, которая не снилась никому из андроидов.

Никто не может понять друг друга лучше, чем два создания из одной линейки, из совместной партии, просто потому, что они предназначены для этого — передавать друг другу воспоминания, чувства, мысли и эмоции. Принимать другого как самого себя, становиться им, не теряя самостийности.

Не отвергать со всеми сбоями и некорректными завершениями процессов, с ошибками, которые накапливаются в памяти и нарочно оставленными в кэше протоколами с их самой первой встречи — и всех последующих, что привели к единственному логичному завершению, в котором они стоят в крохотном кубрике, рядом с высокой Рождественской ёлкой и гирляндой, свисающей одним краем со стены, и глядящими друг другу в глаза не пытаясь отстраниться или спрятать нечто важное подальше от посторонних глаз.

Обнажённые самим сознанием друг ради друга.

— Мне нравишься ты, — мягко улыбается Коннор, видя, как псевдокожа сползла не только с его ладоней до самых запястий, но и с лица Сикста, неровным слоем оставаясь под глазами и на кончике носа. 

— Уверен, это взаимно, — подкалывает младший, прежде, чем прижать к себе теснее и поцеловать, делясь собственным теплом и осознанием того, что его комфорт является предметом первостепенной важности для Коннора.

Где-то позади, гирлянда, не выдерживая веса, падает вместе с парой булавок, но им пока нет никакого дела до этого — андроиды слишком заняты передачей пакетов данных по закрытому широкому каналу связи, окрепшему за время проведённое вместе.

Они украсят свои апартаменты немного позже, когда сравнивая отношения друг к другу так и не найдут различий.


	4. Печенье и рационализм

Пожалуй, одна из самых потрясающих, и вместе с тем абсолютно бесполезных с точки зрения андроидов традиций, связанных с Рождеством — печенье, которое положено готовить для Санты, чтобы оставить его под разнаряженной в пух и прах ёлкой вместе со стаканом молока.

Однако, в бытность андроидом есть две основные проблемы, первая из которых состоит в том, что для приготовления пищи необходимо иметь возможность её пробовать, а не просто соблюдать рецептуру, и второе — механическая душа вообще слабо верит в то, что какой-то огромный мужик сумеет просочиться по воздуховоду, и съесть то, что было для него приготовлено, а взамен оставить подарки. 

И, стоит признаться, если всё-таки какой-то абсолютно постороннее существо сумеет это сделать, то Коннор почувствует себя и дома как на работе, так что совершенно однозначно и без всяких сомнений примется изучать место предполагаемого преступления, а также заимеет в системе задач ту, что заставит проделывать более подробные сыскные мероприятия и в следующем году, окончательно убивая всё праздничное настроение, которое только могло появиться, стоило улицы наполнится предрождественской суетой, гирляндами и украшениями, напоминающими о том, как скоро должен прибыть мистер Клаус.

— Мы можем наведаться к капитану, — спокойное и пространное замечание Сикста Коннор слышит не сразу, и уж тем более ему нужно время, чтобы осознать, что это предложение — и сделать это в полной мере.

Основная разница между ним и близнецом в том, где именно они работают, ведь так и не сменивший Коннора на месте детектива младший отправился прямиком в помощники капитану отряда особого назначения для тестирования и развития программы переговорщика. Любой, кто знает Сикста вне работы узнав о подобном переводе только покрутит пальцем у виска, вопрошая буквально одно — ну не безумец ли тот, кто данного деструктивного андроида направляет к нездоровым личностям, ведь этот элемент хаоса и самого здравомыслящего и спокойного может довести до трясучки, не говоря уже об эмоционально нестабильных девиантах.

И будет не прав, ведь из-за повышенной эмпатии Сикст отлично считывает даже самые мелкие добавочные жесты, распознаёт все интонации и с лёгкостью выстраивает сеть битой, неполноценной логики, которой пользуется андроид после того, как проходит некорректный слом в системе на свободного гражданина.

— Чтобы испечь печенье для Санты, — добавляет младший, наконец, разрывая затянувшееся молчание, но Коннор и без этого его отлично понял. В предложенной идее ему что-то не нравится, и прежде, чем открывать рот и отказывать стоит точно вычленить что именно, ведь без этого в противостоянии аргументов ему никогда не победить, и тогда всё будет так, как сказал Сикст, а это кончится плохо.

— Чужой дом, — наконец, формулирует Коннор, вычленяя из всех вариантов вызывающий чувство максимального дискомфорта.

Да, они могут прийти на чужую кухню, если, конечно, их туда пустят, воспользоваться техникой, но, едва ли появится толк в объединении между ним и Сикстом для выполнения одной задачи, если всё это будет происходить не здесь, вне стен кубрика. 

— У нас нет духовки, — напоминание заставляет замереть на миг, а уже в следующий согласно кивнуть. Так и есть — без этого, несомненно важного агрегата приготовить настоящее домашнее печенье для Санты не представляется возможным. 

Быстрый поиск по всемирной сети уведомляет — рецепты традиционного лакомства для Санты без выпечки существуют, но или требуется сковорода, или морозильная камера, чего нет в наличии у андроидов, которым решительно не нужна обычная человеческая пища. 

— Или покупное, — Сикст не останавливается и предлагает варианты, но Коннор не уверен, что тогда в выполнении этих праздничных ритуалов вообще будет смысл.

— Никто из нас не сможет его съесть, — слишком длинная пауза отделяет одно предложение от другого, и всё же младший не перебивает, не предполагает, не дополняет, позволяя собраться с мыслями, — это печенье сможет пролежать у нас целую вечность.

— Или до прихода биологических гостей, — хмыкает он и обнажает зубы в улыбке, стоит только метнуть на него полный недовольства взгляд. 

В целом, пожалуй, Сикст прав, ведь у какого-нибудь сухого вытяжного печенья не иссякнет срок годности, если его за вакуумировать и дать пролежать любое количество лет там, где прямые солнечные лучи его не достанут.

Симуляция автоматически раздвигает временные рамки от года до десятилетий и Коннору неловко от того, как в собственной голове он предлагает печенье с давно истёкшим сроком годности случайному гостю, зная — оно видело столько рождественских ночей, что многие дети позавидуют.

— Я думал мы сами... — на медленный и грустный выдох Сикст реагирует однозначно, и Коннор чувствует как чужое, но идентичное собственному тело прижимается со спины и скользит по рукам до запястий с истончённой кожей. — Смысл ведь в этом, понимаешь? Стать по-настоящему ближе.

— Между нами только вчера ночью ничего не было, — мягкое напоминание заставляет слабо застонать, — ни одного бита и байта, ни молекулы воздуха, помнишь? Насколько ближе ты хочешь стать мне, старший? Впаяться в моё тело? Овладеть им? Так попроси, и я и без всей рождественской суеты позволю тебе, ты же знаешь. 

От подобного лестного предложения операционная система обнаруживает очередную ошибку, и Коннор жмурится, стараясь не слишком-то выдавать то, насколько он заинтересован чужими словами. Впрочем, всё это бесполезно — в их общем сетевом пространстве, конечно, давным-давно известно как сильно он зависим от Сикста, и наоборот, ведь эта игра никогда не была в одни ворота. 

Просто он хочет, чтобы между ними возникло нечто большее. Важнее чем секс. Совместное дело, приятные воспоминания, причина, которая заставит желать быть вместе, даже если очень хочется сомкнуть ладони на чужой шее, нажать на регулятор сердечного ритма и вырубить собственного возлюбленного нахер, потому что он достал так, что сил жить с ним вместе никаких нет.

И без него — тоже.

Может это и не будут типично киноподобные воспоминания, кто знает? Может быть ёлки, гирлянды и приготовления окажется более чем достаточно, чтобы удержать их вместе даже тогда, когда самая рациональная часть скажет о том, что такие переживания не стоят ни одних отношений и лучше отстраниться, а после — начать заново, но с кем-то другим?

Или всё-таки нет?

— Мы можем приготовить вечное печенье. Полимерная глина, немного старания, м? Не думаю, что Санта Клаус будет в обиде на то, что двое андроидов не припасли для него настоящего лакомства, и под искусственной ёлкой лежит такое же угощение? И можно делать по одному печенью в год, до тех пор, пока оно не перестанет влазить в Рождественский Носок.

— Ты слишком рационален, — замечает Коннор, слабо улыбаясь и прижимаясь затылком к чужому плечу и заглядывая в глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как медленно подушечки скользят по его рукам, дразня кожу так чувственно и нежно, что хочется притиснуться ближе. — Мне нравится.

Сикст хмыкает самодовольно, ведь это совсем не секрет, что Коннор находит особенно уютным подобный рационализм. Если бы нет — они бы никогда и ни за что не сошлись. 

И всё-таки пятьдесят первый и шестидесятый вместе, пускай даже им не приготовить настоящего для мистера Санты Клауса.

Они находят другой путь.


	5. Капитан Санта и романтика

Канун Рождества — занятое время в участке, даже если ты андроид. С учётом того, что люди полагают бывших механических помощников, а ныне полноправных членов общества не самыми религиозными созданиями, едва ли понимающими концепцию всеобщего праздника, Коннор совсем не удивляется, когда его оставляют дежурить в участке вместе с несколькими андроидами низшего класса.

Не то чтобы он действительно рассчитывал, что руководство поймёт необходимость предоставлять возможность отдыха и для таких, как он, ведь пускай даже Коннору не требуется сон или зарядка, схожая со всеми прочими собратьями, но какая-то доля надежды всё-таки таилась, пускай все показатели предсказания человеческого поведения довольно твёрдо заявили о том, что в сравнении с подчинёнными-людьми куда выше вероятность получить ночное дежурство в одну из самых семейно-значимых ночей в году предоставленным именно под его руководство, ведь в участке попросту нет другого андроида, способного перехватить управление прочими в случае чрезвычайных обстоятельств, которые, разумеется, будут, ведь семейные торжества вообще зачастую заканчиваются поножовщиной.

В то, что ночь пройдёт спокойно, Коннор верит ещё меньше, чем в то, что его не оставят на дежурство, но до полуночи всё действительно тихо, словно в гробу, и он даже проверяет работает ли связь, функционируют ли андроиды, и какие отчёты приходят по данным, собираемым с патрульных офицеров, ведь совсем не хотелось бы узнать, что кто-то остался отрезанным от центрального управления, и потому не получил помощь вовремя.

Связываться с Сикстом смысла нет, даже когда все линии проверены на несколько раз, ведь тот, наверняка, вместе со своим отрядом уговаривает очередного самоубийцу не делать этого, потому что жизнь прекрасна и полна возможностей, а временные неудачи случаются решительно со всеми.

«Зато утром мы встретимся, и, словно все эти приготовления не были напрасны, будем друг с другом», — твердокаменная уверенность Коннора сыпется, стоит двери в участок распахнуться, а пустынное в отсутствие людей помещение заполниться членами отряда SWAT, у которых на головах поверх защитных шлемов красуются плюшевые рога, а у одного из них, есть даже клоунский нос, прицепленный сверху щитка, словно так и должно быть.

— Всем стоять! — зычный и знакомый голос влетевшего последним мужчины останавливает Коннора, потянувшегося к тревожной кнопке, обозначающий опасную ситуацию в головном здании полиции Детройта. — Это поздравление!

— Капитан Аллен? — распознавание голоса даёт свои плоды, и удивление не сразу отпускает Коннора, пристально вглядывающегося в относительно невысокого мужчину, у которого, в отличие от прочих вместо оленьих рогов на голове большая шапка, а вокруг лица длинная накладная борода. 

Знакомые синие глаза насмешливо глядят прямо на Коннора, заставляя соображать быстрее обычного, потому что есть только один вариант, единственная здравая причина из-за которой отряд мрачных, исполнительных мужчин может вот так разодетыми вбежать в участок, расчищая дорогу своему предводителю, несущему на спине огромный и тяжёлый мешок.

— Капитан Санта, — сурово поправляет уверенный голос, сгружая свою ношу прямо под ноги Коннору, с любопытством разглядывающему парней из отряда и наряд командира, под чьим руководством проходит тестирование Сикст, который явно с задания, ведь от него пахнет усталостью, потом и, совсем слабо, порохом, — я бы сказал, что это подарок, но это совершенно точно не, и едва ли найдётся кто-то кто этого не знает.

Под дружный хохот тот показывает подбородком на мешок и поправляет накладную бороду так, чтобы она смотрелась более натурально, хотя лучше от этого совсем не становится.

— Ты был хорошим мальчиком, детектив поэтому считай, тебе не повезло. И если так продолжится, то увидимся и в следующем году, — голубые глаза подмигивают ему на мгновение, прежде, чем сильный и зычный голос командует: — На выход! Бегом, бегом, бегом!

Дружный тяжеловесный топот, напоминающий когда-то услышанный эхом перестук оленьих копыт, удаляется, и из распахнутой двери всего на мгновение тянет холодом, свежестью и сыростью, но уже в следующий миг все эти ощущения развеиваются, оставляя Коннора один на один с таинственным мешком. Тот лежит неподвижно, хотя, если догадки верны, то он должен быть живее всех живых — по крайней мере его содержимое.

Завязки ослабевают, и лукавый взгляд насмешливых карих глаз встречается с собственными, идентичными, и Коннор не может сдержать совершенно зеркальную улыбку:

— Тебе проспорил капитан, или его помощники, что ты оказался моим рождественским подарком, доставленным столь незаурядным способом? — в ответ на вежливый вопрос Сикст демонстрирует совершенно ровные белые зубы и вскидывает на мгновение брови, предлагая ему самому догадаться.

— Ну, с Робом у меня в принципе беда, но вот с командой не было никаких проблем — карточный долг дело святое, — выбираясь из алого тканевого плена, Сикст оправляет стандартный серый пиджак Киберлайф и проверяет самое дно мешка, оставшегося лежать большим бесформенным комом на полу.

— И всё-таки он оделся Сантой, — на замечание Коннор получает кивок, и, вдруг, понимает — едва ли Сикст вообще собирался позволить кому-то занять место очередного святого, уступить возможность побыть в роли, если не Господа и его приближённого, то всесильного сказочного существа, способного раздавать как подарки, так и угольки особенно непослушным ребятишкам. — Вместо тебя, да?

— Из меня только Крампус хороший выйдет, — в ладони Сикста совсем небольшая коробочка, которую он крутит в пальцах прежде, чем снова посмотреть на Коннора, и протянуть её, улыбаясь так, что регулятор сердечного ритма начинает сбоить, выдавать неровный рисунок и эмоции Коннора с головой. — С Рождеством.

В небольшой алой коробочке карта памяти. Воспоминание, записанное на универсальный носитель для любого андроида занимает своё место за ухом, и воспроизводится самостоятельно, безо всякого дополнительного участия со стороны.

«Пятьдесят первый, — хмыкает Сикст, глядя на него, Коннора, и это странно видеть и ощущать — словно он и есть шестидесятый. Будто это он касался самую малость края нижней губы и щурил глаза, рассматривая того, кто похож на него как две капли. Того, кто не убил его, когда был шанс, а ведь сам Сикст не медлил бы ни секунды, чтобы защитить близкого, пускай и незнакомого техника, который не выдал его когда на конвейере обнаружился важный дефект одного из будущих детективов, — пять и один. Шесть и ноль. Звучит безупречно.»

Когда Коннор открывает глаза, он чувствует как не может перестать улыбаться, проигрывая это воспоминания в собственной голове опять.

— Ты так решил, что хочешь, чтобы я был твоим? Просто посчитав? — Сикст выглядит так же как он, и лишь вскидывает брови на мгновение. — Это самое странное и нерациональное решение из всех, которые только можно принять. Самый глупый и пустой расчёт, который мог и не сработать.

— Но ведь сработал, — в логике младшему не откажешь, особенно, когда тот прижимается щекой к его, передавая как он сейчас счастлив в общую на двоих систему. — Как и поздравление с Рождеством и вся эта канитель с традиционным празднованием. 

— Мгм, — соглашается Коннор, чувствуя, как внутри становится легче, словно кто-то обнулил весь ненужный скопившийся кэш, провел масштабную дефрагментацию и устранил причину непрекращающихся ошибок.

Мягкое мурлыканье идентичного собственному голоса, напевающего дурацкую детскую песенку про звенящие бубенчики и сани, в которых весело ехать даёт понять — не один Коннор ждал Рождества, и для Сикста этот праздник не менее важен, пускай так глупо будучи андроидом верить во что-то человеческое

Да, он не подарок, но и Коннор тоже, каким бы хорошим мальчиком не считал его капитан Аллен. 

В конце концов, он, как и Сикст, в своё время посчитал, что именно это андроид будет для него идеальным вариантом, если Коннор хочет попробовать отношения.

«Найдите свою половинку, того, кто поймёт вас так же, как самого себя, но будет отличаться, и тогда вам никогда не будет скучно вместе», — советовал человек в интернете, и Коннор сразу же подумал именно про него.

Про его Сикста.

Может быть так было совсем неправильно или он решил всё слишком наперёд, но первую попытку хотелось совершить именно так — с кем-то по-настоящему похожим на себя, тем, кто имеет общую базу, общую систему, и даже общие воспоминания. Слишком голый расчёт должен был стать безупречным — и был бы, если бы девиантность не вносила свои коррективы. 

Они близки, да, спорить с этим трудно, но тогда как Коннор привык отдавать и делиться, то сам Сикст, напротив, отчаянно борется за собственную целостность и нерушимость. Обо всём этом Коннор не догадывался, когда представлял себе наилучшего кандидата для попытки выстроить доверительные отношения с кем-то. Скорее, он надеялся, что тот, другой андроид из башни сумеет понять его самого. То, что он чувствовал, когда его держал на прицеле он сам. Подобный, но всё-таки другой.

И то, почему он сходил с ума повторяя в голове одну и ту же сцену, осознавая — Хэнк может и не найти разницу между ними, ведь она так расплывчата, что нужно точно знать, где проходит граница ставящая знак неравенства в паре двух идентичных андроидов.

Сам Коннор нашёл её только после того, как они начали сближаться друг с другом, а теперь его изумляет как когда-то он мог этого не замечать.

Но это воспоминание храниться дома, под искусственной ёлкой, украшенной гирляндой и Джеками с фонарями, в крохотной синей коробке на карте памяти под звенящими круглыми бубенцами.

**Author's Note:**

> Mel - уникальный заказ коммишена получил своё исполнение! Я не особо умею во флафф, но очень страралась сделать так, чтобы от этой работы можно было греться на зимнепраздниках) Надеюсь, оно удалось)


End file.
